An Ice Godess and a Pyro BadBoy
by LawfullyDecietfulElly
Summary: Amerie is deeply effected when her bestfriend since birth leaves her without warning and during her time of need. In her search for help with her powers, she meets up with him again. Will she forgive John before it's too late or will she let him go?


**JohnxOC Story. A young girl born with control over every form of water—liquid, solid, or gas—has come to fear humans, for their anger and bitterness towards mutants. Knowing what she is, and her ability, and wanting the humans to understand her more, Amerie turns to the only place she knows would help her appreciate her kind more, and how to help the Cause—Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters (Mutant High). By chance—or cruelly divine Fate—she meets someone she once knew; someone who left her alone and without a friend to her name. Will she find a way through this person's armor, or will the famous Pyro push her away once again for his own gain?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amerie. **

* * *

I sat on my bed in nothing but cut-off shorts and a wife-beater, just staring out the window. It was winter outside, the snow whirling by in little tornadoes. The window was frosted over and it seemed to radiate this iciness that froze all of the air in the room, making it almost unbearable to sit there. But, for me, it is easy. It was always easy to stand the cold and the snow. My hair even looked like ice—fragile and white, not to mention this sleek look to it—and my eyes like the sky on a stormy day, right before it snows.

Reaching out my hand lightly, I gestured to the window and then to me. The ice twitched momentarily but did nothing. Sighing in frustration, I tried more forcefully this time. As if sighing in defeat, the ice shrunk on the window then flowing off, spiraling in the air as it came to rest in my hand. I smiled and willed the frost to change—_A fairy_—and the flakes lifted from my palm, then shifted. It spiraled slowly upward, the thin legs forming then followed by light, translucent hips and then, in my excitement, I lost my concentration. Halfway through the formation of the torso, the frost fell from its flight, melting before it hit my legs.

Closing my eyes, I let the partly finished fairy figurine crumple and deflate. I wiped the water off of my skin and the sheets, turning back to the window. More frost had formed on it and I tried again. This is how I trained—I would sit alone in my room, forcing my will on the snow and frost that traveled by my window. It was tedious but at least it kept me busy; at least it kept me from thinking about Him.

I sighed, my mind reverting to the past, cutting off my concentration. More water hit the floor. Every time I _tried_ to forget, I couldn't, and every time I _didn't_ try it was easy as pie. I still remember the last words he ever spoke to me.

_--_

_We had been sitting at one of the swings in the park, near the Chess Section. It was my birthday and I was turning fifteen—it had been two years ago. John had thought it would be nice for me to get away from the Orphanage and have fun—just us. No, we weren't a couple; just friends, no matter how much I wished it could've been more. I had stayed quiet about my feelings—not wishing to lose my only friend because of my unconditional love for him._

_We'd been lightly swinging, no effort really put into it, while I tried to ignore the stares of the little children playing yards away. I was always stared at; there was no way around it. My long, icy hair and startling gray eyes were always frightening to them; their parents, who knew what I was, kept them back and away from us. John didn't care though—if he knew at all—and he still hung around me like a real friend should._

_I had been about to tell him a joke I'd heard from one of the older kids in the Orphanage when he grabbed my hand. I had looked into those eyes of his and John said, "You know that you're my best friend, right?"_

_"Yeah, no doubt." The words had come out automatically—I could never lie to him. But I felt this tightening in my stomach, like something bad was coming. It was here, it was just in the making._

_"And that I would never leave you alone unless I really had to, right? You know that, Amerie?" I was scared now, my heart pounding. I pulled my hand from his—his was always this fiery touch compared to my icy palms—and clutched it to my chest. I missed the warmth of his hand._

_"What's going on, John? Are you going to leave me?" I had felt tears welling up._

_"No! Don't be silly!" He laughed warmly and I smiled, trying to shake off the feeling of dread. The day had gone just fine—ice cream at Mezmer's and some time at the Skating Rink downtown. I said good bye around six and we split up to go home. The next day, when I escaped the Home, I couldn't find John. I checked Mezmer's, headed to the Skating Rink, and finally to B.E.'s—our hangout and clothes place—but had no luck with any of them. I remember the horrible feeling I had when I practically sprinted to his house, only to be stopped by a road block in front of his driveway. I remember the sinking-falling sensation that hit me when I looked up the rocky-road to see nothing…nothing but the ashes and charred remains of his house. I remember the police telling me that nobody had been hurt—the parents were at work—but John was gone. Missing, without a trace of evidence on who started the fire. There had been some talk on spontaneous combustion but the idea was instantly shot down…_

--

I sighed, laying my head on my cool pillow. I stared blankly at my room, forcing the tears back. Silently, I observed my room—white-wash, cracked walls, creaking floorboards, blank doors that lead to either the closet or the hallway, then the window. My window was my only connection to the outside world after John's disappearance. You see, normally, I would be outside, taking in the cold, Washington air with John's warmth walking beside me. We were inseparable…Or so I thought. Nowadays, I sit in my room alone, only leaving its desolate confines to use the facilities or get something to eat. Which were both rare—you don't go to the bathroom if you don't eat very much, and I was beyond skinny.

I flopped over onto my side and watched out the window as snow drifted past, spiralling and twisting in the blowing wind. Being a mutant with an iffinity for ice and water was a good thing at times - especially with where I lived. Curling up on my white sheets, I closed my eyes and sniffled. A lone tear espaced from my eye and slid down my cheeks. Then another and another until, soon, rivers of tears were cascading down my pale cheeks. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, I hope you liked it. If you have any problems with it, please, review or message me about them. Thanks.**

**-LDE**


End file.
